


Coffee and cherries

by ShineLikeByul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: This is wheebyul snippet coz im angsty and likes to hurtAnyway,  stream wind flowerAnyway, i need a multifandom proof reader, hmm anyone interested can please dm me at twt (@/yongshoe)





	Coffee and cherries

Wheein stared out the window as leaves fall to the ground. The cherry tree has change it's color, it used to be green, pink with flowers blooms. 

So was Byulyi. 

Ah, Byulyi. The relationship didn't last longer than they hope it to be. It was green, fresh. Now it's just plain grey. 

Where did they go wrong. 

Wheein takes another sips from the mug. Hot. A puffed of cloudy air escapes her lips. Her eyes wanders on the streets. 

They used to walk that very street together, hand in hand. Where her cold hand would touched Byulyi's hot one. 

Or when Byulyi's took her hands and pulled them to the side pocket of her jacket just to keep Wheein warm. 

Sweet memories, she wished she could've treat her better. 

It came up to her, how Byulyi went home that day, asking for a break up. Byulyi's tired. 

That's what she says. 

That she wanted someone who would put her first instead of second or third or none. The fight was bad. It still tore her heart remembering how Byulyi's had cried that day. 

And how she let her walk out that door. 

Oh, Wheein let her go. 

Byulyi had never return. She never does. It sneak up on her how she misses Byulyi, especially on these cold days. 

Her coffee got cold. Just like her heart.


End file.
